


Dwarven Madness

by SilverWolf7



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bruenor didn't like the way his two friends were acting one bit. If he hadn't opened his mouth and said something in the first place, these strange, and somewhat frightening things wouldn't be happening right now.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dwarven Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Bruenor didn't like the way his two friends were acting one bit. If he hadn't opened his mouth and said something in the first place, these strange, and somewhat frightening things wouldn't be happening right now.

Dwarven Madness

Bruenor didn't like the way his two friends were acting one bit. If he hadn't opened his mouth and said something in the first place, these strange, and somewhat frightening things wouldn't be happening right now.

Wulfgar was in one corner of the Mess Hall, clucking away like the chicken he was pretending to be, his arms flapping at his sides like useless wings and his feet scraping at the stone trying to find imaginary seeds or worms to eat.

Somewhat more sane, but no less scary was Drizzt. On top of one of the long tables, thankfully clean of food at this given moment, the drow was balancing on his head, a bottle of Dwarven Holy Water barely staying on his right foot.

With a yelp, Bruenor watched as the Holy Water fell, knocking Drizzt off balance as it landed on one of his hands. To say that it was good Holy Water was being modest, after all it was made by Stumpet who made a remarkable brew.

He watched as the drow picked himself up off the table and grinned in his direction. A chuckled cluck came from next to him as Wulfgar got out of his corner to watch what was going on.

Bruenor couldn't stand it anymore. Throwing his arms in the air, he gave in. "Fine! Be it only once a week and ye be havin' yerselves a deal. Just don't be actin' like fools again!" He shouted angrily. With a loud "bah!" he then left the barbarian and the drow in hysterics on the floor.

-

With a slight gasp, the dwarf woke up from his strange dream, wondering where in the Nine Hells it had come from.

Getting up, he slowly made his way into the same Hall as his dreams, almost dreading what he would find. Thankfully, while Drizzt and Wulfgar were the only other occupants, they weren't acting like crazy fools.

Looking over to them, he sighed in silent relief.

"You are late." Drizzt announced, finishing what little he had left of his breakfast. He leaned back in his chair. "Are you alright?"

"I be fine. Just strange dreams." Was his reply.

"You know, I heard once that staying in caves underground for long periods of time can make you go crazy." Wulfgar said, getting up from his seat, stretching after having a good breakfast.

A feeling of dread washed over Bruenor and the words just slipped out of his mouth. "Don't be ridiculous."

Drizzt chuckled. "You should go up and get some fresh air on the surface with us every week."

"I'm not fer goin' crazy elf." He declared, not thinking once again. He was being taken over by a strong sense of deja vu.

"Then we will have to convince you to." Wulfgar stated and went over to a corner to think of what to do.

Drizzt immediately spotted a bottle of Holy Water that Stumpet had made and decided to act the fool for once in his life.

Bruenor suddenly froze as his drow friend leapt onto the table and began to balance himself on his head. He decided to ignore the sudden clucking sounds from the corner Wulfgar had gone to.

With a strangled cry, he agreed to going up for fresh air once every week, before running from the Mess Hall.

He decided that then would be a good time as any to start. With that thought, he grabbed a few bottles of untouched brew and went to drink himself blind...on the surface.

After all, if he didn't get out of his mines and fast, his friends would drive him crazy.  



End file.
